1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to illumination circuits, and particularly to an illumination circuit including a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Light sources, such as LEDs, are commonly used to backlight liquid crystal displays (LCDs), because they have advantages of low power consumption, high light emitting efficiency, environmental protection, for example.
An LED backlight often utilizes a direct structure of a plurality of LEDs connected in series or in parallel. With serial connection of LEDs, wherein each LED is serially connected to the same illumination circuit, if one LED is damaged or broken, the entire illumination circuit is disabled and no backlight is available. Display of the LCD is, accordingly, deteriorated.
What is needed, therefore, is an illumination circuit which can overcome the described limitations.